


The Light of Lanterns

by destielismylovesong



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 00:58:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielismylovesong/pseuds/destielismylovesong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I look at you and see all the ways a soul can bruise, and I wish I could sink my hands into your flesh and light lanterns along your spine, so you know there's nothing but light when I see you.” -<a href="http://www.goodreads.com/quotes/695837-i-look-at-you-and-see-all-the-ways-a">Shinji Moon</a></p><p>Inspired by <a href="http://deanwinchestersheart.tumblr.com/post/59688605927/shinji-moon"> Jina's lovely graphic </a></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Light of Lanterns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ItsJina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsJina/gifts).



> On [ Tumblr ](http://destielismylovesong.tumblr.com/post/59700416247/the-light-of-lanterns)

"'I look at you and see all the ways a soul can bruise.'"

Dean stops what he's doing and turns to where Cas stands at the door of the bunker gym, leaning across the doorway, staring at him, entranced at the way Dean's body moves as he works with the sword. Dean lowers the sword and stares back, their gazes meeting across the empty room. Cas steps in, his eyes still on Dean's, doing a quick sweep of his body- the muscle in his arm, the fingers wrapped around the hilt of the sword- and then moving back up to meet his eyes again.

A couple of weeks ago, Dean discovered one of Henry Winchester's journals in the archives of the bunker.  _I'm going to leave my sword to John_ , he'd written,  _so that he can leave it to his eldest child. I hope it continues to pass through the generations, considering how old it is. I know we don't really fight with swords anymore, but who knows how this could come in handy one day?_

Dean was quiet for the next few days as he searched through the weapons for the sword that Henry had described in his journal. When he found it, he left- took the sword and some clothes, got into the Impala and didn't come back for a week. When he did come back, neither Sam nor Cas knew if they should approach him or let him come to them. But it's been two days since he came back, and moments ago, Sam had urged Cas to go talk to Dean because, "Hey, if you two are together now, this is your responsibility." Cas had sighed, wanting to give Dean his space, but he knew that too much space was never good for the man he loved.

As he stood in the doorway, watching Dean move lithely with the sword in his hand, all the words he'd devoured since he fell- the stories, the poetry, the novels- raced through his mind, until his thoughts stopped at Shinji Moon's words, as full of grace as Dean's body.

"'I look at you and see all the ways a soul can bruise,'" Cas repeats again softly, taking another few steps in. Dean is still, held in place by the ocean of Cas's eyes, but he makes sure, dimly, that the end of the sword is pointed safely in the mat on the floor. 

Cas reaches out when he's close enough, trailing his hand down Dean's arm, wrapping his fingers around the hand on the hilt, rubbing a soft pattern into skin that's used to being burnt, broken, bleeding. Dean lets go of the sword and it falls to the mat with a muffled clatter as Cas tugs him into his arms, his hands going to Dean's waist and settling there. His fingers tighten, but gently, and Dean rests his hands on Cas's arms, moving forward to press a simple kiss to Cas's lips.

Cas clings to the kiss, whispering against the firm touch of Dean's mouth on his, "'And I wish I could sink my hands into your flesh...'"

He trails off as Dean moans at his words, moving in closer to the fallen angel. Cas lets go of his hips, wrapping his arms around Dean's waist and tucking his head under his chin, the spikes of Dean's hair tickling his throat.

"'And light lanterns along your spine,'" Cas continues softly, running one hand up and then down Dean's back, dipping into indent at his waist and caressing the skin through the thin material of his t-shirt.

"Cas," Dean whispers, his fingers grasping Cas's shirt, gripping tightly in an attempt to hold on to his emotions. But it doesn't work, and he chokes on his next words, pressing his mouth into Cas's throat to try and control the break in his heart.

"I look at you and seel all the ways a soul can bruise," Cas says quietly into Dean's hair. "And I wish I could sink my hands into your flesh and light lanterns along your spine, so you know there's nothing but light when I see you."

He tips Dean's head back and wipes away the lone tear that tracks down his cheek from wet, bright green eyes. "Your father saw that light, Dean," he whispers. "And he would've been so proud of you. He would've been so honored to pass the sword along to you." Dean swallows, relaxing into Cas's hold slowly at his words, and reaches in to press a desperate kiss to the fallen angel's lips.

"I'm sorry I just disappeared," he says brokenly, "I'm sorry, Cas. I won't leave like that again, I promise."

"Shhhh." Cas sinks to the ground, taking Dean with him and holding him in his lap, their arms tight around each other. "It's okay, Dean, it's okay. I understand," he murmurs soothingly. Dean reaches for him again, wanting, needing, desperate for his touch. Cas lowers him to the mat and presses down into him, thumb brushing lightly at his eyelashes. Dean opens his eyes and meets Cas's gaze.

"There's nothing but light when I see you," Cas says softly, firmly, and Dean nods, his eyes clear of pain. And when Cas loves him, on the floor mat of the gym, Dean is convinced. 


End file.
